


Finale

by bunniis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniis/pseuds/bunniis
Summary: They were simply out of time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Finale

He was bleeding out and there was nothing they could do. 

Naruto started shaking as he held Kakashi closer to him. 

His sensei was going to die, he was going to lose the love of his life. 

A warm hand started caressing his cheek, Kakashi had a tired, but warm smile on his face, “Naruto, will you tell her how great I was?” 

Naruto let out a shaky breathe, a wobbly smile gracing his lips, “I’ll tell her everything, how you loved me, how I loved you, and how we fell in love, I’ll tell her it a million times.” 

Naruto pressed their foreheads together, Naruto wanted to tell him to hold on, but they both knew it was too late. 

Kakashi let out a hum and closed his eyes, his smile never wavering, “Sad that I never got to propose to you.” 

Naruto snapped back in surprise, his eyes filled with surprise, “You were gonna propose?!!”

Kakashi shifted in Naruto’s arms, “Maa, I thought we could be a happy family, y’know, the ones with the big house, nice big yard where the kids could play, hell, I was gonna put in a huge garden just for you.”

Warmth filled Naruto’s heart, “I didn’t think you would plan that far.” 

Kakashi winked, “I’m a man full of surprises.” 

They both stared at the sun going down, they were running out of time. Naruto let out a tiny laugh as he started to play with Kakashi’s hair, sniffling, he gave his sensei a bittersweet smile, his eyes were red and watery, but Kakashi could feel the warmth and love in them. 

Kakashi traced the whiskers on his cheek, “This my second favorite part of you, they look so pretty on you.” 

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows, “Second? what’s the first thing?”

Kakashi did his signature eye smile, “Your personality of course.” 

Despite the dark events playing out, they both still could find the time to joke with one another. 

Kakashi cupped Naruto’s cheek in his hands moving their faces closer, Kakashi whispered against his lips, “I’ll always love you Naruto Uzumaki, you’re the brightest light in my dark world.”

Naruto smiled, tears prickling in his eyes, “And I’ll always love you Kakashi Hatake.”

Under the moon, on a cool starry night, Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki shared their final kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has actually been on my mind for a while 😅 i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes !! also sorry it’s so short, i’m working on improving my writing, so i wanna start off slow before i work on bigger stories/chapters,,, also when kakashi was asking about “her” it’s their daughter!!


End file.
